Ruins
by EverythingMarieSueIsn't
Summary: [ONESHOT] Severus SNapes rememember horrible things from his past while on mission for The Dark Lord. And now he realizes that he isn't the only one affected by this mission...This is my christmas greeting to you all! Moody, I know...


**A/N **Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, joyful kwanza to you all!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The snow was soaring down slowly, spreading its soft cover over the country. The house roofs looked like they were covered in frosting and the window showered the ground with the dancing shadows of candles. All put together, it looked like on of those cheap muggle, Christmas cards. Severus Snape stood put in the cold, waiting impatiently on the top of a hill. Giving him excellent view over his, so called, _mission_… He snorted, muggles was really silly. He tapped his foot as he gazed down at the village down under him. The muggle village was full of live even on a breezy day like this. Everywhere was their running on the streets, back and forth, back and forth. He saw a horse carriage made its way down the roads and he found himself remembering old times.

_**Flashback**_

_The candles in the windows thrower shadows on the walls and he watched them nervously. He had seen the horse carriage arrive moments before and he had heard the rumble when, _he _came in. Young Severus was holding his small chubby hands over his ears to filtrate them from the screams, his face a mask of fear. He squinted his eyes together and his mouth started to move silently. To turn his attention away from the yelling downstairs, he softly began to sing on a Christmas song he always had found peace in. His dark hair was softly gelled back and he was clothed in black muggleclothes, he "looked like a little prince" as his mother always told him. He sourly found the sarcasm in it and sung louder as the fight escalated. He could hear bumps and bangs. When suddenly it all stopped. He hurried to the window, his 10 year old frame not reaching to peak through the glass. He climbed on to a chair standing nearby. He saw his father hurry up in the horse carriage and it rushed up the path leading in to the forest, his father never looking back, never to be seen again. The same night, when he dared to come down, he and momma was supposed to go to church, he found out momma wasn't coming back…_

A sound was heard and he turned his attention towards the church directly to his right. He shook his head to clear his mind. He looked in distaste on the church. The long windows glowed orange in the dark morning and he saw people valley towards the white church, making it blend perfectly into the snowy grounds surrounding it. The bells, the source of his awakening, were ringing peacefully. A signal to the humans, in the actually quite large village, to hurry up. He sighed; it was also a signal to the Death Eaters positioned around the church to start the plan. A song was now heard from the church and he slowly realized it was one of his childhood favourites.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
__Just like the ones I used to know-_

He looked surprised on the clearly full church and tool a quick look around. When seesing the coust was clear he pointed his wand at the church swiftly, whispering a incantation softly. Soon he could hear the song as clear as if he was inside the church, with all the other humble souls who was only looking for Christmas spirit. The instrumental intro faded and was only heard softly now.

_-Where the treetops glisten and children listen  
__To hear sleigh bells in the snow-_

He found himself sitting down in the cold snow, not caring if his black robes were getting soaked in the progress. The only thing that mattered was the song.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
__With every Christmas card I write  
__May your days be merry and bright  
__And may all your Christmases be white_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
__Just like the ones I used to know  
__Where the treetops glisten and children listen  
__To hear those sleigh bells in the snow-_

He listened to the words of the song. It was almost scary how much it reflected on his own life. Maybe not in the past 20 years but still. A single tear found its way down his cheek and he absent minded swept it away. The music had increased when he was listening and it was slowly starting to get quieter again. The last lines were almost a Capella.

_-I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
__With every Christmas card I write  
__May your days be merry and bright  
__And may all your Christmases be white_

He heard the standing ovations and he stood up and gathered his cloak. He had a look of stern mourning over himself as he once more looked down on the village.

**BANG!** He started as he heard _and_ saw the explosion down in the church. He cursed himself and lifted the enhancing charm when the screams of terror began to be heard, even without the help of the spell. He frowned he could see the hooded figures swarming around the church, clearly cutting of the escape routes. Another explosion was heard and he saw the whole church collapse into a cloud of dust and bricks. With a jolt he remembered his mission. Even though he wasn't down there, he was still supervising this and it was he who should add the final touch.

"_Morsmordre!_" He croaked and pointed at the sky above the village. He saw the hooded figures all disappearing from the sight. Accept one. He found himself looking at a platinum blonde hair that looked at the disaster they had managed to make. Severus Snape saw his godson sink to his knees. Severus eyes widened and with his robes billowing around him he apparated with a small _pop!_ He reappeared beside the boy and silently placed his hand on his shoulders. He could feel the sobs wracking through the boys body and he kneeled in front of him. He looked in his stormy grey eyes and they locked eyes a long moment. It could have been an eternity, or maybe just five seconds but they both shared the sad gaze of someone who had lost everything they had. Snape, several years ago. Draco, right this moment. His mother had been inside, being safely protected by a loving family from the Order and a bunch of aurors. Severus eyes suddenly alit and he promised himself that he would save his godson from this affair. One way or another. No words was uttered but simultaneously they stood and dis-apparated with a _crack _and a _pop! _Leaving Ottery St. Catchpoles beloved church into ruins...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_Rated T for teens...  
_Song is 'White Christmas' by Frank Sinatra


End file.
